wagymnasticsfandomcom-20200222-history
Main:Kristina Pravdina
Voronezh, Voronezh Oblast, Russian SFSR, USSR |Row 5 title = Years on National Team |Row 5 info = 2004-2008 (RUS), 2015-2016 (AZE) |Row 6 title = Club |Row 6 info = CSKA |Row 7 title = Coach(es) |Row 7 info = Olga Bulgakova |Row 8 title = Current status |Row 8 info = Retired}}Kristina Pravdina (Russian: Кристина Александровна Правдина; born December 28 in Voronezh) is a Russian-born Azerbaijani gymnast. She spent five years on the Russian National Team, representing them at two European Championships and two World Championships. She switched nationalities in 2014 to represent Azerbaijan, and has represented them at the 2015 European Games, held in Baku. Junior Career Pravdina made her international debut at the 2004 Stella Zakharova Cup in Ukraine, winning team and all-around gold, and placing fourth on floor and fifth on bars. At her first European Championships, she won gold with the junior Russian team, and went on to place ninth in the all-around at the Russian Cup. Senior Career 2006 Pravdina made her senior debut at the French International, placing fifth on beam and seventh on bars. She went on to compete at World Cup meets in Shanghai, Moscow, and Lyon. While she didn't qualify to the event finals in Moscow, she again placed fifth on beam and seventh on bars in Lyon, and won bronze on bars and placed fifth on beam in Shanghai. She competed at a friendly meet against gymnasts from Italy, winning team silver and placing fifth in the all-around before she was named to the Russian team for the World Championships in Aarhus, Denmark. There, she helped the Russians win a team bronze medal, but placed twenty-fourth in the all-around. 2007 Pravdina started off the season by placing seventh at the American Cup. She went on to win floor exercise silver and all-around bronze at the Russian Championships. She earned a spot to compete at the European Championships, placing sixth on beam and seventh in the all-around. She was named to the Russian team for the World Championships in Stuttgart, Germany, and contributed well to the team, but a costly mistake from a teammate resulted in her receiving a zero, and left the Russians in eighth place in the team final. After not making the team for the Beijing Olympics, Pravdina retired in 2009. 2014 Pravdina's father, Aleksandr, had become the head coach of the Azerbaijani National Team, in order to prepare them for the upcoming European Games in Baku. Pravdina decided to come out of retirement and compete for Azerbaijan, the change in nationality becoming official that year. Her first competition for Azerbaijan was the Stuttgart World Cup at the end of the year, but the team did not qualify to the team final. 2015 Pravdina started off the season strong, winning all-around and uneven bars gold at the Baku Prepares competition, a test event for the European Games, and a silver on uneven bars at the Cottbus World Cup. Unfortunately, Pravdina's happiness was short-lived, as her father passed away in April. At her first European Championships in eight years, she became injured on beam in qualifications and had to withdraw. She was well enough to compete at the Anadia World Cup, but did not qualify to the event finals. At the inaugural European Games, the Azerbaijani team placed thirteenth. 2016 Pravdina competed at the Baku World Cup in February, but did not advance to the event finals. She retired after that and has since become a judge.retired, judge Medal Count References